solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Yselnativa
Overview Honor, strength, and endurance. The Yselnativa are not only one of the more intelligent creatures of Aevonhold, but also one of the strongest. Although they value brute strength, they also care deeply for their young, women, elderly and will not go out of their way to attack unprovoked. Origin Yselnativa are foreign to these lands, originating from another realm, Taaret. After being transported to Aevonhold in 3E 971 along with the Drimfaw, creatures of Aeddom. The Yselnativa began living in caverns in the northern tip of Deurlyth. After arriving in Deurlyth, the Yselnativa enslaved the Drimfaw, viewing them as subservient creatures to be used for simple tasks. Characteristics Appearance Quite large in stature, Yselnativa are towering hairless Mortals commonly twice the size of a normal man. With icy tones of skin, ranging from very light blues to very light purples, pure white eyes with faintly discernible pupils of a darker shade and large golden horns and tusks, they are a sight to behold. Each Yselnativa has a unique tattoo on their face to identify themselves. Females have hair, softer features and are more slender. Biology Yselnativa are accustomed to quite colder climates, and are commonly disturbed by warmer weather. Because of their larger stature, Yselnativa are far slower than the average human when attacking. Yselnatva have terrible balance and their own weight can throw them off quite a bit when put in precarious situations, in order to combat this weakness, Yselnativa generally attempt to remain stationary when engaged in close combat. Society Herds Like many civilizations from the distant realm of Taaret, Yselnativa commonly travel, fight with and hunt for large herds, gatherings of hundreds of Yselnativa held together by the strict belief that the herd is a supportive and beneficial structure that serves to honor and protect those within it. Dishonoring the herd, or leaving it on bad terms is seen as a terrible affront to the very fabric of herd life. Those who break this code are often branded as outcasts and traitors, with some being banished to the outer reaches of the northern ranges of Taaret. Those who are banished quickly perish in the inhospitable regions of Taaret, becoming nothing more than food to a more fit creature in the wilds. Hunting Hunting is an honorable duty in society, and can is a prideful display of their abilities as warriors. Yselnativa commonly hunt aggressive, predatory creatures within Taaret and tend to fight these dangerous creatures in smaller groups of three to five Yselnativa alone. Female Society Women are commonly respected among the Yselnativa herds, regarded as life givers and caretakers of the herd. While it isn't unheard of that a female will take up arms within the herd, often times female Yselnativa take care of children, though in some cases they become warrior defenders of their clan. Women who take up arms must swear an oath to never bear children, as it is seen as softening them and keeping them from their duty. Personality Yselnativa are very slow to anger, but when provoked their blood lust is unrivaled. When fighting, the Yselnativa are honorable. Most often their leader will challenge the leader of their opponent in single combat as a show of strength, instead of outright slaughtering. Magic Yselnativa are highly attuned to the Arcane, and can comprehend far more magic than a mortal human. With no interest in using magic as a tool of war, Yselnativa commonly view magic as a utility or healing power and within Taaret itself. Some praise the use of "Pamahk", a ancient rite that is said to allow the user freedom in shaping the natural world around them, grasping the ability to effect fire, water, air, earth and the abilities to attune oneself to the natural life forces around them.Category:Mortals